


<夏日特辑|Flourish> VOL.06 Wildest Dreams

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream, pissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1. Savannah: Maasai Mara2. Oasis: Blue & Green3. Upendi4. Feels5. Sex Dream
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	VOL.06 Wildest Dreams

眩晕。浅蓝与淡黄绿的世界在颠簸，云雾裹挟住造雨师，平顶合欢树闪电末梢一般的枝杈与白象似的群山在远处迁徙，干枯成团的灌木在近处飞速后退。

马赛马拉的古旧色调像是70年代电视节目里的盘古大陆布景板，好像接下来就要有一个希腊式的美人从贝壳中升起，进而开启一场音乐电影。热烈的阳光、汽油蒸发、干草被碾压出的绿色血液、动物粪便的味道，这一切都让英国感到不适，而美国在他头顶上发出的聒噪声响更是加剧了他的头疼。他头顶牛仔帽，戴着墨镜，身着卡其色的狩猎装，一只穿着靴子的脚踩在踏板上，从敞篷越野车中探出脑袋，脸颊因为气温和高涨的情绪而酡红，颇似1942年他们在北非时的情形。但此时美国手持望远镜只是为了发现野生动物的踪迹，而非巡视前线战况。

是的，美国热衷于此类户外之行，顺便仗着自己的不死之躯挑战极限运动，好像他没在野外待够一样。事实也的确如此，早知道英国就该把他遗弃在草堆里，然后吹着口哨离开，装作自己从未掩埋过一个奇怪的白人小孩。这么说显然是因为英国不喜欢这次的肯尼亚之旅，也许是日照的原因——他的苍白皮肤放在除了英伦三岛之外的任何一片土地上都会被晒成嫩牛肉一般的玫瑰色。他干嘛要亲自勘探、冒险呢？大英帝国只需提供资金，让商人、探险家、科学家、BBC摄影师或者贝尔·格里尔斯去做那些就行了。但是他没有料到有朝一日会被自己身为商人、探险家、科学家和摄影师的美国男友从他的维多利亚式联排别墅里拖出来，深入东非稀树草原，感受野外风情。

“喔！你看！长颈鹿！”美国兴奋得像个第一次去动物园的童子军，而英国坐在车内像极了他被迫营业的老爹，他的手里被强行塞进一个望远镜，黑人导游一边开着车一边热情地讲解。英国两肘架在车顶棚，怏怏地通过望远镜看了眼正伸着舌头卷树叶的长颈鹿，他几乎能想象它咀嚼时的模样。长颈鹿、马、骆驼在进食时的嘴部动态令人印象深刻，你还会注意到它少毛的嘴和娴静的眼神，优雅的反刍动物。呃，英国突然泛起了一阵恶心。  
“呃……这不是你第一次见这些动物吧。”

“当然不是。只是你不觉得在野外看到的时候更加震撼吗？想想那些横渡马拉河的角马、纳库鲁湖的火烈鸟天堂。噢，英国，你的脸色看上去不太好。”

“是吗，可能是我刚刚看了手机，有些晕车。”他说了谎，他并没有看手机，只是不想被美国说身体素质越来越差罢了。也不知道这是该归因于英国自身在缺乏锻炼，还是新一代的英国青年大都处于亚健康状态的缘故，他想起上次他跟美国做爱时候对方因为自己腰窝上的两个拔火罐的印记笑到软掉。

是的，说到这里，他们本该在诺福克酒店享受会议后的假期，他们已经有一段时间没见了，2020年也许会是今后历史书里的一个重要年份。该死，英国觉得自己的脸红一阵白一阵的，操他妈的美国，他可是用了好一阵子tiktok上面推荐的磨砂膏，结果到头来却一身臭汗地在马赛马拉美名其曰参观野生动物实际上却是坐在观光车中被野生动物参观！

“不，你看上去真的不太好，你要不躺在车里休息下？”  
“喔，那是角马吗？好像还有斑马。”蚊蝇渐渐多了起来，这意味着他们已经接近动物群了。

美国拿起望远镜暼了一眼就放下了，他有些担心：“是的，你……”

“那些是什么，知更鸟？金刚鹦鹉？”不对，这儿是非洲，英国有些头痛伴随着恶心，像是有跳羚的角贯穿了他的太阳穴，眼皮底下金刚鹦鹉的羽毛在红蓝之间跳跃，拉斯维加斯的颜色，紫胸佛法僧在棕榈与剑麻之间穿梭，瞬膜覆盖眼球，眼下的黑白斑纹一圈一圈收缩抖动成了斑马，映在眼底的一切晃动成断了信号的电视屏幕，夏季草原亮得刺眼，云四散出粉红色的光芒，英国不确定自己是站着还是已经倒下，眼睛是否还在接收着外界信息。突然间有那么一声巨响咚地一下撞击向他的头颅——眼前的世界在那一瞬黑了屏。

……

鸟鸣声。

哗哗流水声。

好像有鸟类的绒毛在搔着他的脸。

英国挠了挠脸颊，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现指尖上停着一颗胡椒大小的瓢虫。世界耸动着，云、白鹭浮沉，蓝花楹和三角梅间垂下的藤曼晃荡，雏菊抖动。他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，他感觉身下有什么不对劲的地方，下体传来一阵排泄似的快感，喉口溢泄出一丝自己都快要不认识了的呻吟，这把他吓了一跳。他抬起汗津津而沉重的脑袋，发现自己赤身裸体地躺在小溪旁的雏菊堆里，头顶上是树荫与花朵，被叶缝间泻下的鎏金刮擦成反着各色光的金箔，而身下，最让他感到怪异的地方……美国正操着自己的大腿。见到自己醒了，始作俑者滑溜而有弹性的胸肌贴上了他的大腿后侧，美国俯下身来亲吻他的脸颊。对方硬挺的阴茎滑过他的腿缝，囊袋和胯骨撞到他的屁股，擦过了他的性感带，英国惊呼一声，说起话来都结巴了：“你……你在干什么？”

“你刚刚在梦里让我抱你。”他居然在笑，湿热的呼吸打在他的脸颊，进而含住英国的耳垂说：“喔，英国，你身上有股桃子的味道，你用了身体乳吗？”更过分的是他竟然轻吸了一口英国的脸颊。

“呃……我没有……”英国别过脸去，他的脸在发烫，密布毛细血管的薄脸皮充了血，绒毛柔软，让他的脸看上去更像一颗桃子了，还是很多汁的那种。他总不能说他用了水蜜桃味的磨砂膏，因为那样摸上去会舒服点吧！不，他只是为了改善肤质罢了！

“既然你醒了，那我就放进去了？”

“等……等等！”好在他还残存着一些理智，“我们刚刚不是还在草原上吗？” 他们方才还在一望无际的草原，现在却像是在山地。他们所在的雨林保留着古老东非的丰饶样貌，密林和合欢树间瀑布落下水花溅落汇集成喜人的小溪，那是干旱草原中鲜少有的颜色——蓝色与绿色……的确令人心情大好，然而对于英国来说当下却不是旅游观光的时刻——尤其是他身上一丝不挂，就脚上还剩了一双可怜兮兮的中筒袜了。而美国只脱了一半，大腿垫在英国的股根底下，皮带扣硌得人有些生疼。

“你中暑了，然后我就把你带到这片绿洲来了。我解开你的衣服是为了给你散热，然而某人却把我的手指塞到嘴里去了。”

“操，闭嘴，别说了。”英国难堪得用手遮住脸，双腿却被美国打开了。“现在我能进去了吗？”他肩胛打开，肩部宽阔胸肌鼓胀，与精壮的腰部构成了倒三角。他胸前的狗牌反光，裂开的爽朗的笑得像佛罗里达的晴天，这让他想起了那个州的糟糕形状，他双手扶住英国的膝盖，那沉甸的玩意儿就在他湿漉漉的穴口打转了。

“等等，等等！”还没等英国说完美国就捣了进去，由于事先已经做过扩张的缘故，美国的老二一下就溜进去，直操到最里面。美国的眉头舒展开，英国能感受到那部分在自己体内律动。美国开始小幅度地抽插，带动身下人的脑袋和后背在娇嫩柔软的草地上磨蹭。在光天化日下大敞着双腿，像动物一样野合让英国羞愧难当，美国阴茎柱身隆起的血管磨蹭着他的穴口，不断挤入又牵连出白色的汁水和细密泡沫，圆滑的龟头碾磨过他的软肉，一波波浪潮把他推高，他自己也忍不住摸过淌水的前端，刺激着马眼和根部。

正当他呼吸急促起来的时候，美国却一把抓住他的手，直着身保持插入的状态，中止了他的进一步刺激。

“不要这么快嘛。”美国用半撒娇的语气说，操，英国知道他这是在捉弄自己，他别过脸去，难耐地抓住美国的手腕，生理反应使得他的下体一阵阵抽搐，缠紧了体内的肉棒，却没有精液喷涌而出，如同憋尿的胀痛伴随着失重一般的快感把他的心脏拎到了嗓子眼，泪腺分泌的液体和汗气把他蒸得迷迷糊糊。高潮控制可以多次让人体会到漫步在云端的感觉，但无法射精的难耐瘙痒却像银蚁一样在脊柱飞窜。美国喘着气安慰性地吻了吻他的额角，在他休息的间隙也脱光了自己，托起他的后脑，舔进对方无声喘气的口，开始一个湿黏的吻，就像是在吸吮新鲜牡蛎的汁水。

“你有没有觉得很巧，这片绿洲刚好叫做优磐地*。”他抚摸着英国汗津津的鬓角，像是飞大了，他拾起落在一旁的有毒的白色曼陀罗，别在了英国的耳朵上。

“不过是你的文化输出罢了。”

英国的视野模糊得像沐浴后的玻璃，美国的蓝眼睛像进行了明亮切割的蓝宝石，小麦色的健康肤色上落下金色碎片，他想干巴巴地说出这句话，但他的气息乱得一塌糊涂。要是英镑有他的嘴一半硬他也不至于落到今天这等境地——说到底，他也是被输出的对象，这话在此时还有另外一重意味。

当然，美国没有用这话来顶嘴，这未免也太欠揍了一点。他心情大好，亲了亲亚瑟的额头之后他单手把英国的手腕压在其头顶上方的地面，冰凉的狗牌在他胸前晃荡，于是他咬住那玩意，另一只手捏住英国的阴茎头部堵住马眼，看来他是想贯彻到底了。他按住英国的手腕开始肆意顶撞，对方想要挣脱却被撞到G点而脱力，湿热的肉穴紧紧地吞着美国的肉棒，咬得后者也忍不住哼了两声。热乎乎的喘息通过唇缝扑在英国的眼睛，他着了迷，近乎100%的相对空气湿度使得他汗如雨下，两个人都像刚从水里捞出来的。汗渍得美国的眼睛有些发痛，迷起的眼里英国失神的表情让他也有些醉了。他低头去蹭英国的时候对方也仰起头，别在耳旁的曼陀罗掉落发丝垂落，他衔过狗牌的另一头把它叼下，开始亲吻他的美国男孩。后者松开了桎梏，以肘撑地，英国的手得以自由，攀上了美国的肩背，嘴唇交叠，浓烈的情欲如同龙舌兰，舔上虎口的盐加上浓稠酒液和柠檬，苦涩被化解了，回甘久久不散。

这样的姿势让英国的手得以解脱，他摸到自己下体依旧被美国钳制住的欲望，后者却没想过松手，在发泄的边缘时候他不断挺腰想操进美国手里却并未得逞。这就像是只需再抻一抻脖子就可以尝到甜果，却始终求而不得。英国焦躁得又出了一身汗却毫无办法，理智一把火烧没了，只得轻抚美国的手，讨好似地奉上自己的吻和呻吟。这的确也奏了效，美国加快了送胯的速度，前列腺被压迫刺激得英国挺起发红的胸，乳头挺立，像是林中草地当中的蛇莓，下体也胀成了好看的玫瑰色。美国重重地挺动了最后几下，他重喘着，阴囊收缩，粗大的肉棒在高热湿滑的甬道里跳动着把精液全数浇灌了进去。

“呜，呜，快让我射！”如同被授精一般的感觉让他快要抓狂了，他就要尖叫出来，“操你的！”

终于，美国松开了他的阴茎，他的指尖刮骚尿道，英国几乎是在那一刻就出精了，他感觉自己被一股气流冲上橙色与白色的花海上空，世界变大了几个号，他变成了指甲盖大小的小人，拽着一片猴面包树的树叶飘来荡去，减速下落，最终落进了一朵盛开的雏菊里。

他俩滚到小溪旁的开阔地，优磐地的美景和上高潮的余韵让人觉得仿佛在梦里。英国的一条腿懒懒地搭在美国的胯上，他揪掉小腿袜，让瘫软的脚心感受观愉的空气。然而对方的阴茎还塞在他屁股里，他缓慢而无意识地撑着美国的胸坐起来，手指触着交合的地方小心翼翼地想让那玩意儿退出，却不想支撑手却因为汗水打了滑，一屁股又坐回了那根肉棒上，惹得两人都再度兴奋了起来。

英国骑在美国的身上小幅度地晃动着，用最省力的方式取悦着美国和自己。美国捋了把汗湿的头发，另一只手摩挲着英国的手腕。

“我想你了，英国。”他说，手上抚摸着他的英国情人的大腿。“嗯……”英国垂下眼睫，笑意和红晕染上了他的面颊，比起说“我也是”，他可能更倾向于用行动来表达，他伏下身与美国亲吻，美国也笑了，“我也爱你。”在小而低频率的快感中，他们像是坐在晃悠悠的热气球吊篮里，与红鹤为伴，从马赛马拉一路飘到了阿伯代尔到奈瓦沙再到纳库鲁湖，飘过草原与山地，篮子悉悉索索擦过沙漠玫瑰，与那些美丽的鸟儿一起栖息进湖畔草地。

或许是觉得过于惬意导致两人都快睡着了，美国摩挲着他的胯让他换一个姿势。英国的确有些晕晕乎乎的，他跪立起来，美国的阴茎从他屁股里滑出来，之前射入的精液从他的一侧臀瓣滑下，搞得他像一颗破掉了的蛋。他趴在草地上，脸枕在自己交叠的双臂上，像正午的狮子一样昏昏欲睡。美国托高他的胯，单膝跪地把湿淋淋的肉棒喂入英国一张一合的小口，但发现不怎么顺利，因为英国太懒散了。他拍了一巴掌对方的臀瓣，只引起得他发出不满的哼哼。于是他只得把不配合的英国人的屁股向后拽，换了个姿势，双膝着力，蘸着溢出来的精液把自己的老二塞进去。英国哼哼唧唧地催促着他快点动起来，可怜的美国，他终于体会到了当top的艰辛，又开始了辛勤的耕耘。他一手撑地一手还要扶住英国的胯免得他又塌下去了，过了会儿他的手移到了他的小腹。英国皱了皱眉头，他似乎觉得这一波波浪潮来得有点不对劲了。肉棒挤入的时候白色液体满溢了出来，弄得媾合之处一片淫靡，美国加大了打桩的力度，他甚至可以摸到自己把英国的肚子稍微顶起了。正在他摸着英国的小腹的时候送胯顶了进去，英国惊呼一声，肉穴猛地收缩起来，立在身下滴水的阴茎却没有射出来。

“喔，怎么回事？”美国被绞得有些发痛。他看着突然用手肘撑起自己的英国和他红成一片的肩背脖颈和耳朵，对方腾出一只手向后抓着自己的小臂。“不要。”然而处于好奇，他又按了下刚才的地方，那在小腹的下方，英国痛苦地“噢”了一声，后穴再次咬紧了体内的肉棒，咬紧了牙关。

喔，美国知道了。那儿按起来有点饱胀的感觉，应该就是膀胱了。他恶作剧一般地顶撞起来，手上还小轻轻地按压。尿意把英国逼得快要疯了，他想就这么尿出来，但残存的理智告诉他绝对不行，于是他下意识地收缩，这把美国也快爽疯了。肠壁的收紧让美国更加用力地抽插，英国弓着脊背抓着头发，脸色潮红，两眼无神地喘着气，一些无意义的词汇从口里倒出，涎水不住地下淌。美国变本加厉，手上玩弄着英国的那根，它硬得像个蓄势待发的水枪，他俯下身去咬对方的耳垂的时候发现英国已经被生理性泪水糊得满脸了。

“要不就这么尿出来吧。”美国把他从趴伏的状态拽起，舔舐他脸侧的汗与眼泪，英国乌乌呃呃地叫唤着，头摇得像拨浪鼓。泪眼当中他似乎看到远处的山移动了，美国埋在他的颈窝，身下不停地抽送，手从小腹摸到了胸前。他掐弄着英国的乳头，胸前的刺激让他眉头紧蹙，他快要到了，但是同时他也要尿出来了！

正在这时，他看到刚才那座山又移动了，那是一头黑犀牛，它拨开草，鼻子上一大一小的两个角和眼睛就出现在100英尺之外的草堆里……他想要破口大骂，告诉美国有黑犀牛，却失了声，因为就在这时，美国顶到了他的敏感点，他像用藤蔓在瀑布前荡秋千一样被抛了出去。老二就像跟水枪一样射了，白浊过后甚至有无色的液体淌出，浇在草地发出哗哗的声响。

美国也在他体内射出了，他咒骂着，意识恍惚着，几近晕厥。

或许是情潮，也或许是恐惧、高温，灼热空气扭曲变形，远方出现了重影。那是绿植倒影，是他周身棕榈与剑麻围绕着千百年前落下又渗透出的雨水而生发出绿洲。美国似乎在唤他……他们身旁的小溪从紫罗兰变成群青再到翠绿，那形单影只的黑犀牛低伏着头饮用，隆起的身躯真真幻化成了群山……索马里暖流卷动着云雾给乞力马扎罗上了一层糖霜，转眼间飞沙走石，蓝色的山退成干草颜色，裂痕间隆隆回响，角马迁徙在赛斯瑞姆峡谷传来奔腾之声，这正是美国想看的……飞扬的沙尘掩住了它们的身影，滚落出的巨大碎石跳动着，上面抽拉出脖颈与健壮的足，大型陆行鸟在沙漠挥舞着的翅膀追寻水的味道，它纤长的睫毛抵挡住沙尘，眼睛，有着温驯眼睛的骆驼队在沙峰上行走，一切都乱了套，眼前的世界像晒化了一般开始融化，影子在日照下滑，像烛台大戟伸出的手指，拨开瀑布与藤曼，露出了罗汉松雨林，掀起远古世界的一角。在被水浸泡过一般的阴影中，他似乎看见其极似人类的眼睛，不，那是黑猩猩的眼睛，他从这种古老的灵长类动物的眼中看到了智慧的光芒，那吓到他了，他呼唤美国，叫他的名，但是那眼睛却在喋喋不休地给他讲述盘古大陆时候的故事，森林大火、海洋，田地与道路向他们逼近，荒凉的斯瓦西里语歌曲响起，人类的城市、存在的痕迹在夕阳中弯折、扭曲，一轮红日流淌成了红色盐水湖的形状，成片的红色鸟儿飞来了……它们幻化成花瓣纷飞的火焰树、带刺的金合欢、蝴蝶谷、豹子的斑纹、蚊蝇、狮子的族群……英国的手胡乱抓着，眼前逐渐闪现出星子，把这一切砸了个粉碎。

他猛地睁开眼睛，大口喘着气，美国的脸撞入他的视野。他跪在他旁边担忧地问：“怎么了？怎么了？”黑人导游也用手遮着阳光担心地看着他，他们现在已经回到他们在马赛马拉的旅馆了。

“做噩梦了吗？你刚刚中暑了，脸现在还很红。” 美国拿着湿毛巾擦拭着他的脸颊，然后是紧绷的身体，在那粗糙的毛巾蹭过英国的乳头的时候，他打了个激灵，他好像就这么射了出来。

操。英国在心里暗骂了无数次美国，他夹紧了腿，内裤里湿热一片，他只得用小臂挡住眼睛，祈祷没人发现这个不争的事实。

“你刚刚不停地哼唧，”闭嘴，快闭嘴，英国的脸快红成仙人掌的果实了，”还喊了我的名字……”

“抱歉，我不该在正午还在外面转悠……你到底梦到什么了？”

美国担忧地问，而且你能发现他的自责是发自内心的，这让英国百爪挠心。

“Fuck me...”半晌，英国的嘴角挤出来这么句。

Fin.


End file.
